The few times Dean screwed up with Sam- and the few he didn't
by fixusi
Summary: As the title says. Dean is an awesome big brother, but even he does some mistakes. Mostly pre-series. This will be about five chapters long, depending on you guys. :) chapter one: "Ouch", I say. "You should probably clean that up pretty quickly. Dad'll be pissed when he comes back."


So, this is about five-shot thing with five different stories about the times Dean screwed up with Sam -in a way or another- and the few he didn't. I'm going to do the few where he screwes up first, and then the few where he saves the day. I'm all open to ideas how the next chapter could go!

Dean is 10, Sam is 6.

* * *

Coming home from school was always the best thing. Man, fourth grade was stupid. We had to read boring books and write even stupider essays, and everything sucked. At least dad wasn't hunting- taking care school _and _my whiny little brother.. eh, no thanks.

I sigh as I close the motel room door. I can already hear Sam's excited footsteps from the bedroom, and not much after that he runs towards me.

"Dean!" He almost shouts, his face drawn into a wide smile. I just shrug. I'm too tired to answer him right now. "I got my text back and miss Ledger had written 'good' on it!"

I can't help a little laugh. "Good job, Sammy", I say, patting his head. "Go play with something, alright? I need to relax for a moment. I'm frigging tired." And with that I walk past him to the kitchen/living room, where dad is watching tv.

"Dean, no!" Sam replies. "I'm too big for toys. Can you go outside with me?"  
"No. I want to sleep, so go away for an hour or so. Then, I promise I'll go out with you."

Sam sighs, looking up to me. "Please, Dean", he says. "You can sleep later!"

I close my eyes and count to three. I really don't have temper to listen to his whining right now. "Sam", I growl. "If you don't disappear from my eyes in five seconds, I will kick your butt so hard you still feel it next week."

He flinches backwards from me, looking unhappy and disappointed. "Fine!" He yells and storms away.

Taking big steps, I quickly disappear into our bedroom and close the door. I let myself fall on the bed and close my eyes. I quickly fall asleep.

What wakes me up is Sam making noise in the kitchen/livingroom. I glance at the clock on the nightstand between our beds, telling me I slept nearly two hours. I close my eyes for another five seconds, still feeling too tired to be real, but as I hear Sam breaking something, I force myself up from the bed.

"Sam?" I call out as I silently open the door. I step into the darkening kitchen where Sam is on the floor, desperately trying to collect pieces of broken glass from the floor. I grin as he looks up at me in horror.

"I didn't mean to-"

I'm about to open my mouth and tell him it's alright and that it was an accident, but then an bright idea appears.

"Where's dad?" I ask. "Went to buy grocery. Dean, help me-"  
"Ouch", I say. "You should probably clean that up pretty quickly. Dad'll be pissed as he comes back. That was his most important glass, you remember that one mum bought him."

Sam's eyes widen in horror. "No! Dean, help me put it back together!"

"I can't", I say with a small grin. "You broke it."  
"Please!"  
"You better hurry, Sammy."

As I watch him struggle to collect all the broken pieces of some worthless glass, I feel a pinch of guilt inside me. Still, I ignore it. Why would I ruin this now? It's good for Sam to have a little lesson now and then.

"Dean", he says again, but doesn't look at me. I see his eyes watering. "Help me, I promise I won't break anything else, I swear!"

"Naah", I sigh. "I should watch some tv before dad gets back, and try to figure out how to tell him you broke it."  
"No!" Sam shouts, tears now running down his face. "You can't!"

"Oh yeah, I can", I laugh. He looks up at me, now in full terror. I can't understand why he's so scared. It's not like dad would hit him or anything -even if it really was so important glass as Sam thinks it is-. Dad would never lay a finger on us. Still. It doesn't stop me.

I walk past Sam to the livingroom and turn on tv.

"Please, Dean", Sam tries one more time, sobbing as he speaks. I don't have time to reply before the front door opens and Sam flinches, managing to get a cut on his palm.

"Auch", Sam cries out and turns to look at the door, where dad stands with two bags of food in hand.

"I brought food", dad says, lifting the bags up. "Hamburgers, anyone?"

I glance at Sam, whose eyes are red and tears still running down his cheeks. I see dad noticing Sam, and I know I'm screwed.

"Sam, you alright?"  
"I broke it, dad, I'm so sorry! Please don't yell at me, it was an accident, I swear!"  
"You broke what, exactly?"

I press my back against the sofa as tightly as I can, wanting to disappear.

"Dean said it was important to you, and I tried to put it back together, but it wouldn't work! And Dean said I broke it so I had to do it alone, and I tried, but I can't!"

Dad glares at me as he walks to Sam to see what he broke. I silently get up from the couch, trying to leave the room.

"A glass? What did Dean say to you, Sammy?"

Sam looks a bit relieved, but doesn't stop crying, and the cut on his palm is bleeding pretty badly. "He said that you would be so angry at me for breaking it", he finally says.

"Dean", dad says, looking at me as if I just killed someone. "Come here. What do you think you were doing?"

"I, uh.." I mumble, looking at my feet. "I don't know."  
"You're the worst big brother I coulg ever have!" Sam yells, and I look at him.  
"Yeah, well you aren't exactly the easiest little brother, either!"

Dad pushes me backwards and looks down at me with such a betrayed look that I want to disappear.

"I really though you were smart, Dean. Go out and stay there for an hour or so, and I'll patch Sam up. Don't bother talking to him tonight."

I stare Sam for a small moment before nodding. "Sure. I'd love to do that." As I open the front door and step out, I hear dad telling Sam how he shouldn't buy everything I tell him, and Sam replying, that he would never talk to me again.

I slam the door shut.


End file.
